The 86th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) * Hello Kitty - 1st time (Sanrio) * Kermit the Frog (Retired, To promote Cee Lo Green's All I Need Is Love) - 9th and last time (The Walt Disney Company) * Charlie Brown & The Elusive Football (First time since 2005, Retired) - 5th and last time (Peanuts Worldwide) * Po from Kung Fu Panda - 3rd and last time (DreamWorks Animation) * Julius - 2nd time (Paul Frank) * Spider-Man (To promote home media release of The Amazing Spider-Man) - 4th time (Marvel Entertainment) * Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Black & White 2) - 7th time (The Pokémon Company International) * SpongeBob SquarePants (To promote It's A SpongeBob Christmas) - 8th and last time (Nickelodeon) * [[Papa Smurf|'Papa Smurf']] (To promote the Smurfs 2) - 1st time (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel) - 3rd time (ABRAMS Books) * Sailor Mickey (To promote the Disney Fantasy cruise ship) - 4th and last time (Disney Cruise Line) * Sonic the Hedgehog (To promote Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed) - 2nd time (SEGA of America, Inc.) * Ronald McDonald - 4th time (McDonald's) * Pillsbury Doughboy - 4th time (Pillsbury) * [[The Elf on the Shelf|'The Elf on the Shelf']] - 1st time * Buzz Lightyear - 5th time (Disney/Pixar) Novelty Balloons (Bold 'is for new novelties) * Yellow Macy's Stars - 7th time * 'Pumpkins - 1st time * Harold the Policeman - 2nd time * Cloe the Holiday Clown - 8th time * Uncle Sam (Removed from Parade) - 11th time * Planet Earth - 6th time * Harold the Fireman - 17th time * Soccer Ball '(Retired) - 1st and only time * [[Happy Dragon|'Rex the Happy Dragon]] (Retired) - 1st time * White Macy's Star (First time since 2007) - 10th time * Geometrics * Companion by KAWS - 1st and only time * Wiggle Worm (First time since 2010, Retired) - 5th and last time * Basketball - 4th and last time * Baseball - 6th time * Red Candy Cane - 9th time * Ice Crystals (Retired) - 9th time * Big Man Santa (Retired) - 4th and last time * Virginia - 3rd time * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Red "Believe" Stars Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman - 8th time * The Founding Fathers - 8th time Balloonciles * Kool-Aid Man - 3rd time (Kraft Foods) * Red Holiday Ornament - 3rd and last time (Macy's) * Aflac Duck - 2nd time (Aflac) Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 2nd time * [[Mouse King and Nutcracker|'Nutcracker & Mouse King']] - 1st time Floats (Bold '''is for new floats) * Woodland Family Gathering - 5th time ''(Ocean Spray)'' * Tom Turkey - 20th time ''(The Food Network)'' * Frozen Fall Fun - 2nd time ''(Discover Card)'' * Snoopy's Doghouse (Retired) - 7th and last time ''(Peanuts Worldwide)'' * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 9th time ''(Cardstore)'' * [[Gibson Guitar Corporation|'''It's All Rock & Roll]] - 1st time (Gibson Guitar Cooperation) * On the Roll Again - 3rd time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) * The True Spirit of Thanksgiving - 5th time (Oneida Indian Nation) * Uncle Sam's Top Hat - 1st time (Macy's) * Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 3rd time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) * Gift of Freedom (Retired) - 2nd and last time (Macy's) * Bridge to the Future - 10th time (Hess Cooperation) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (To promote Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - 1st time (Nickelodeon) * Zhu-niverse! - 2nd time (ZhuZhu Pets) * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 20th time (Macy's) * Smurf's Mushroom House - 5th time (Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) * Big Apple - 8th time (New York Daily News) * [[Universal Kids|'Daytime, Playtime, Nighttime Too']] - 1st time (PBS Kids Sprout) * Marion-Carole Showboat - 11th time (Macy's) * Holiday Hoops (To promote 75th anniversary of March Madness) - 1st and only time (National College Athletic Association) * Pep Rally - 6th time (Spirit of America Productions) * Home Baked Goodness (Retired) - 3rd and last time (Morton Salt) * Elves Raise the Roof (Retired) - 3rd and last time (OfficeMax) * Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure - 3rd time (Nickelodeon) * [[Domino Sugar|'Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations']] - 1st time (Domino Sugar) * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower- 6th time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) * [[Goldfish on Parade|'Goldfish on Parade']] - 1st time (Pepperidge Farms) * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 5th time (Delta Air Lines) * Santa's Sleigh - 4th time (Macy's) Toy Floats * Star-Mobile #1 * Rocking Turtle * Rocking Giraffe * Rocking Lion * Macy's Parade Drum * Rocking Lobster * Star-Mobile #2 * Star-Mobile #3 * Rocking Horse Clown Cars * Turkey Produce * Firetruck * Ambulance * School Bus Mini Car Marching Bands * North Carolina A&T State University Marching Band * Niceville High School Eagle Pride Marching Band * Kenton Ridge High School Marching Cougar Band * Banda Musical Delfines * The United States Air Force Band and Honor Guard * Father Ryan Marching Band * Saratoga High School Marching Band & Color Guard * NYPD Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Wyoming High School All-State Marching Band * The Pride of Acadiana Marching Band * Oak Ridge High School War Eagle Band Performers & Celebrities * Chris Issak * Geoffry Zakarian & Robin Hall * Carly Rae Jepsen * Snoopy, Lucy & Linus * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Jimmy Falloon & The Roots * Thirza Defoe * Miss America 2012 Olivia Culpo * Don McLean * PS22 Chorus * Power Rangers Megaforce * The Wanted * Neon Trees * Kidz Bop * Whoopi Goldberg * Clumsy Smurf, Papa Smurf & Smurfette * Flo Rida * Sprout's Sunny Side Up Show Cast * Macy's Parade Bears * Megan & Liz * Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Christian Laettner & David Thompson * US Women's Gymnastics Team "The Fierce Five" * Ronald McDonald & The McKids * Colbie Callait & Sandra Lee * Rachel Crow * Trace Adkins * Cody Simpson * Jenette McCurdy * Mannheim Steamroller * Santa Claus & Mrs. Claus Costumed Characters * Snoopy, Lucy & Linus * Turkey Tech Mascot * Wompkee * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Clumsy Smurf, Papa Smurf & Smurfette * Dora the Explorer and Boots Performance Groups * Texas State University Strutters * Native American Ensemble * Spangles Dance Company * Spirit of America Dance Stars * Fred Hill Briefcase Drill Team * King Charles Unicycle Team * Tap-Dancing Christmas Trees * Stagedoor Manor * Varsity Spirit Cheer Specialty Units * NYPD Motorcycle Brigade * The Girl Scouts of Greater New York * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner - 1st time * NYPD Mounted Unit * NY Parks Department Mounted Unit * 1903 "United States" Circus Wagon with 4 horses * Calliope Wagon with 2 horses * "All the World Loves a Parade" Banner - 1st time * Big Red Shoe Car - 13th time (McDonald's) * Planters' NUTmobile - 2nd time (Planters) * Macy's REO Truck Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Celebration Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Turkey Tech Football Gobblers * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Pre-K Clowns * Pool Hall Clowns * Springtime Clowns * Bananas & Palm Tree Clowns * Circus Clowns * Clown U. Kazoo Band * Patriotic Clowns * Hoedown Clowns * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Funny Bone Medical Team * Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties * Pirate Plankster Clowns * Jester Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Holiday Clowns * Studio Art Clowns * Nutty Professor Einsteins & Wacky Graduates * Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike * Malt Shop Clowns * Silly Sailors * Baseball All-Stars * Half-Baked Holiday Sweet Clowns * Sleepy Time Clowns * Gnomes * Snowflake Clowns * Nutty Cracker Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies * Ragdoll Clowns * Toy Blocks * Santa's Toy Box Clowns Stilt Walkers * Celebration Clowns * Turkeys * Toucan * Zebra * Parrot * Statue of Liberty * Holiday Clowns * Apple * Pencils * Candy Canes * Toy Soldier Trivia * This is the first year to make use of the current Parade Route, now going through 6th Avenue. Category:Lineups